When I Was Your Man
by teacupsandstrawberries
Summary: One-Shot - Based on the song by Bruno Mars with the same title. Jane is dying and tells Lisbon his last words and wishes. WAY more romantic than it sounds! I promise!


**A/N- Well guys, it's Emma! I am back to writing and couldn't be happier! I just had to take a break for a while to regain my muse and my confidence as a writer. I think I have really improved, and I am 100% ready to write! I hope you really enjoy this story. I don't know what got into me, writing so angsty and such. ;)**

**Based on the beautiful, sad song by Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man**

**Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own The Mentalist, Bruno Mars, or his song, When I Was Your Man. :'(**

Red John fire a gunshot and the sound rang through the air. Jane fell to the floor and Lisbon filled with dread. Scared, she ran over to be at his side. When she got there, what she saw brought tears to her eyes. She could see Red John escaping, but Jane dying at her side was more important.

"Patrick!" she said, running her hand down his arms. She was crying hot, salty tears and they were running down her face fast.

"Shh... Teresa. We don't have time. I'm about to die and there are so many things I need to say first," he struggled, "Will you just stay and listen?" he requested.

"Of course. Anything you need. Please hold on Patrick. I need you," she begged.

"You will be fine, Teresa," his hand went up to her face, shaking, to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I don't want my last image of you to be crying. You are too pretty for that. I love you, Teresa. I know it's way too late to tell you, but you saved me and you are my everything. I stopped living for Red John a while ago. He won this round. That's ok with me though, as long as you know how I feel." he explained.

"Patrick-" he cut her off.

"Don't interrupt, Love. My pride, ego, and selfishness caused me to never tell you how I felt. I will never get to marry you, or have children with you, or do any of the things I dreamed of. I want you to know that is all I ever wanted." he paused, losing energy. She bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Even though he was dying and his heart was slowing down, when she kissed him, he felt electricity running through his body and he could have sworn his heart sped up. He had dreamed of that moment for so long, he just imagined it would be under different, better circumstances.

"Teresa, I know it's too late to apologize for everything I did to you. I was wrong, and I hurt you. That hurts me more than this bullet wound. I need to request one thing of you, though. I know I have already asked way too much, but consider this my last dying wish," he explained. She simply nodded, signaling she would do whatever he needed for him.

"Move on Teresa. Find someone to make you happy and make every day brighter. I can't die at peace knowing you will never move on from me. I love you and I want you to be happy. I hope he buys you flowers, and holds your hand, and takes you dancing. I hope he does these things when he has the chance. I had the chance and passed it up, and I never get you as a result. He needs to do all the things I should have done. Don't settle for anything less, Lisbon," he directed her. By this point his voice was just a whipser. He was about to die soon, and she knew it. She decided before he was gone, she had some things to say too.

"It's my turn now, Jane," she explained. He smiled at her and nodded, as if for her to continue.

"I need you to know, I will never hate you. I will never regret meeting you. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said. The past tense of her sentence stung them both, but she continued,

"I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. All I wanted was to be your wife. I wanted to carry your children and give them all our love. Although that dream has died, my love for you never will. I may move on, but I will always love you. I need you to know that. You always protected me, and I obviously failed at protecting you. I'm sorry."

"No... No Honey... you d-didn't f-fail," he stuttered, "I w-w-as s-st-stupid. Not your f-f-ault."

She looked at him and saw his eyes closing.

"Goodbye, T-Teres-s-a," he spoke his last words here on Earth.

"Goodbye, Patrick. I love you," she replied through her tears. She saw the corners of his mouth barely turn up into a smile at her words, right before he shut his eyes for the last time. Her tears fell onto his face as she was leaning over his body. She wiped them off with her thumb, before collapsing onto his chest with heaving sobs. She had just lost her best friend and her love. She knew he was with his family, though, and that made everything a tiny bit easier to handle. Once she had cried out all her tears, she fell asleep just like that, with her head on his chest.

**A/N- There you have it! My first angst story! Do I write it well? I have some plans for some other stories, so stay tuned! Please shoot me a review if you liked it!**


End file.
